


The Art of Being Torn Apart

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armie-Geddon, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Bondage, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, I Ship It, I mean, I'm not judging you, I'm past the point of being sorry, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Slight Violence, TellyAl, What Did You Expect, because I'm the one posting Star Wars porn, but really, don't even get me started, for recent events, if you can call it that, oh gods - Freeform, oh well, only for a second, slight dub-con, this was only partially my fault, updated, you're searching Star Wars porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do not need your help,” the Ren spat, glaring menacingly. “Don't act like such a petulant child. If I hadn't come for you you would have either died in the snow or been swallowed by the planet.” The intensity of Kylo’s glare only increased but was shortly after wiped off of his face when Hux reached out and unbuckled his belt. “What are you doing,” he hissed, the intimidating effect ruined by a weak cough. “I'm cleaning and dressing your wounds. Or would you rather they fester and boil until you truly do need your helmet?” Kylo’s brows knitted together in a deep frown but he begrudgingly relented, attempting to relax his rigid form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux scanned the snowy forests before him, searching for any sign of Kylo Ren. He huffed in frustration; why did this brat have to make everything so much more difficult. It shouldn't be Hux’s job to collect him every time he pitched a fit. He was probably just avoiding the search party now simply to annoy Hux.

“Bloody typical,” he growled, moving to go back to the shuttle. He stopped when a blur of black caught his eye. Slowly pulling out his blaster, he moved toward the black lump, biting his tongue when his eyes landed on the pool of dark red staining the snow. “Ren?” he called. The lump didn't move.

He advanced at a faster pace and knelt down, carefully avoiding the simmering bladeless hilt of a lightsaber.

“Ren,” he said softly, reaching out toward the still figure. Hux barely bit back a yelp when a hand shot out and closed around his wrist, the grip bruising and insistent. Wide black eyes met his own green and he fought not to flinch away from the urgent gaze.

“I’m being torn apart,” hissed Kylo Ren, blood and tears oozing down his starkly pale face. Hux’s eyes widened minutely before he schooled his features.

“Where do you hurt?” he inquired as gently as he could. He awaited an answer but all the other man did was release his wrist and slump back into the bloodstained snow.

“Ren. Look at me,” he said a bit more insistently, placing his hand on the man’s cheek and turning his head to face him. He unconsciously wiped away a track of glistening, almost frozen tears as he tried to catch the knight's attention. “The entire planet is crumbling. We need to go now. Can you walk?”

After a few moments of silence, Kylo Ren began to push himself up into a seated position. Without his helmet and in his weakened state, Hux could see every single emotion that passed across his face. Kylo tried to force himself to stand, struggled to keep his composure, but ultimately failed, falling back down into the bitter cold snow.

Hux sighed and reached down, winding one arm around the broken man's waist and the other under his knees. He ignored Kylo’s indignant protests and lifted him, though he was heavier than Hux would have thought he’d be.

Hux carried Kylo back to the shuttle with no small amount of effort, barking orders at the troopers and droids to fly them off of the crumbling planet. He shooed away anyone that came to check on the injured Ren, making sure the man's face was hidden against his chest for the purpose of keeping his precious anonymity. Even through the layers of his own clothes, Hux could feel Kylo Ren’s laboured breathing.

Hux hurried to the back of the rather large shuttle, placing Kylo on a cot and wrapping thick blankets around him.

“I do not need your help,” the knight spat, glaring menacingly.

“Don't act like such a petulant child. If I hadn't come for you, you would have either died in the snow or been swallowed by the planet.”

The intensity of Kylo’s glare only increased but was shortly after wiped off of his face when Hux reached out and unbuckled his belt.

“What are you doing,” he hissed, the intimidating effect ruined by a weak cough.

“I'm cleaning and dressing your wounds. Or would you rather they fester and boil until you truly do need your helmet?” Kylo’s brows knitted together in a deep frown but he begrudgingly relented, attempting to relax his rigid form.

Hux deftly removed Kylo’s belt and cleared the clothes from his upper body. He bit down on his lip at the sight of the other man's torso, pale flesh stretched over hard muscle marred by a nasty burn. Hux placed his hand under the burned area, feeling Kylo’s sharp hip bone dig into his palm from under his trousers. The knight silently observed, cautious and untrusting but curious.

Hux glanced over the rest of his body. A burn as if from a lightsabre stretched from his face to his sharp collarbone and various cuts and bruises ran over seemingly the rest of his body. Hux grabbed the jar of healing ointment and removed his gloves. Kylo’s dark eyes followed each movement the general made like a cat tracking an insect on a wall. Ren hissed harshly and jerked away when Hux tried to rub the ointment on the bowcaster wound at his side.

“Stop moving or I'll strap you down,” Hux claimed as calmly as he could, trying not to let his annoyance show. Kylo scrunched his face up in a sort of cruel and pained amusement.

“I'd like to see you try.” Colour rushed to Hux’s pale face and he choked on his surprise. Ren simply smirked his sadistic smirk and laid back. “Carry on General,” he said graciously, his cool voice still edged with delirious pain.

Hux huffed in exasperation and continued in his task, relieved when the younger man barely moved. Kylo Ren clenched his teeth, forcing his pained noises back. He'd already shown too much weakness in front of the general. He wasn't prepared to show anymore.

When Hux was finished with the cleaning and dressing of his wounds he picked up the damp and bloodied clothes and tossed them into a basket. Hux stood stock still with his back to Kylo Ren. He breathed in deeply and pulled his communicator off of his belt, quickly connecting to the line he knew well.

“Supreme Leader, this is General Hux. We have found Kylo Ren. We are en route to-”

 _"I know, General. He has already informed me. Continue on your course. I will contact you when I have need of you.”_ And with that, Snoke cut off the connection.

Hux sputtered for a moment before replacing his communicator on his belt. “I wish you would have told me you'd already contacted Snoke,” he grumbled tiredly, turning accusingly toward Kylo Ren. He faltered when he was met with the sight of the powerful knight fast asleep. The man seemed to be dreaming as he twitched slightly in his unconscious state. Hux sighed and lowered himself into a chair beside the bed. He let his eyes close and he succumbed to sleep.

………

_Screams. So many screams. Bright lights. Blue and green and yellow flashes. Lightsabres of the Jedi. Light. Resist it. You must be strong. Is this strength? How can it be? No. Stop. I am darkness. I am hatred. I follow in his footsteps. Then why does the light beckon so? Why? Even after Fathe- Solo was gone the light still beckoned. Tried to seep through the blackness inside of me. God it hurts. Make it stop! Please! MAKE IT STOP!_

Kylo Ren shot up with an anguished scream, his eyes wide and fearful. Objects flew about the room in an explosion of the force but Kylo was blind to everything around him. All he could see was the face of his father just before he fell. His forgiving eyes… how could he possibly forgive him for what he did? Kylo sucked in a shaky breath, sobs racking his body as tears rushed down his face.

He stiffened when hands gripped his forearms, struggling away from the grasp. Arms wound around him and held him against the flat plain of a chest. Fingers threaded through his hair, gripping it just hard enough to make their presence known rather than to hurt. Kylo’s breathing began to slow, his body shaking and his sobs muffled against a solid shoulder.

“Why? Why is this happening to me?” he whispered, his voice barely audible. The one holding him began to rock back and forth, fingers stroking through his hair and a hand rubbing his back. Kylo gently pushed away from the figure, glancing up at the face before him. His father stared back at him.

_“It's alright Ben. It's ok.”_

Kylo’s eyes snapped open and he was truly awake this time. His body was covered in a sheen of cold sweat and he was shivering under the layers of blankets piled on top of him. He looked up to meet the wide green eyes of Hux and he froze in mortification when he realised there were tears streaming down his face. Maker, how he wished for his helmet at that moment. He felt so naked in only his trousers and boots.

Silence stretched on as Hux simply stared at him. Kylo Ren glared fiercely, wiping his eyes quickly and shoving off of the cot. He pushed past Hux and stormed toward the door, enraged at the General; at himself. His thoughts came to a crashing halt when a hand gripped him by the elbow and pulled him back into the room.

“Get back in bed. You're not yet healed.”

“Let me go Hux. Even without my weapon I can still easily destroy you.” Hux only tightened his grip as Kylo tried to pull away.

“Look at me. Ren. Look. At. Me,” Hux demanded. When Kylo refused Hux spun him around and forcefully slammed him back against the door. Kylo’s dark eyes widened considerably, pain and anger plain on his face.

“I should have left you to die on that damn moon. I could've watched as the ground crumbled beneath you and you disappeared into the heart of it. I wonder if you would have screamed and cried then? Would you have had the time before the heat disintegrated you?”

Hux moved his face in closer, his glare cold and threatening. “But I didn't leave you. I brought you back, I kept your identity hidden from prying eyes, I cleaned you up and treated you better than you deserved and you've been nothing but ungrateful. I am quite honestly sick of it.”

If looks could kill, both men would simultaneously drop as they exchanged deadly glares.

“I warn you, General,” Kylo spat, his teeth clenched and his eyes full of unbridled rage. “Back away from me this instant or I’ll-”

Kylo sucked in a sharp breath of shock when a fist connected with his hip, centimetres away from his singed skin. What little patience he had left snapped like a twig and he flung his hand up and called upon the force. Hux went flying backward, crashing against the metal wall. Kylo glanced down to examine his injury, trying not to wheeze in pain from each breath.

A hand shot out and gripped him by the neck and he was once again pressed against the door. Hux’s lip was bleeding and he looked absolutely murderous as he glowered at Kylo.

Kylo raised his hands to shove him away again but Hux grabbed them both by the wrist and held them against the door. Neither spoke, only standing and staring angrily at each other for what felt like hours.

They were instantly snapped out of the moment by a voice on the other side of the door. “Sir. We've arrived at Headquarters.”

“Very good. I'll be right out,” Hux answered. With one final glare he pulled back from Kylo, who moved away from the door and him immediately. “Get dressed. You're to be taken to the sickbay immediately. I have a debriefing to attend,” Hux stated coldly before turning and leaving.

………

It was nearly a month before they'd seen each other again. Kylo Ren had received a new helmet and crafted a new lightsabre, nearly identical to the last but more stable. Hux had been sent on a mission to oversee the retrieval of a captured officer when things became very ugly very fast.

Captain Phasma, one among the few who had been sent along with the rescue party, contacted command to send in reinforcements. Hux fought admirably despite his lack of field expertise, but was attacked from behind and subdued by a rather large Devaronian. The horned humanoid creature pried the gun out of his hands and had him back against a tree when a red lightsabre blade was plunged through its back and it fell into a lifeless heap.

Kylo Ren grinned behind his mask and called upon the force, levitating Hux's gun back into his hand. “You ought to be more careful General, getting yourself cornered like that. But I suppose I shouldn't judge you too harshly. After all, officers like you aren't meant for field work,” he teased, his synthetic voice harsh and metallic.

Hux frowned deeply, holstering his gun after he had made certain they were truly isolated from the battle. “What do you care, Ren? I had assumed you would be thrilled to hear of my death.”

A humourless chuckle filtered out of the mask and Hux’s shoulders stiffened. “And why is that, General?” A challenge. Hux smirked.

“Well for one it would get you the complete attention you seem to crave from your precious Master Snoke.”

Kylo Ren’s reaction was immediate and violent and full of rage as he force choked Hux and dragged him forward until they were face to face with only inches between them.

“You would be wise not to upset me, Hux,” he hissed, squaring his shoulders and curling his gloved fingers slowly into a tighter fist. Hux sputtered and gasped for air, his face reddening from the effort to breathe. Kylo Ren released his invisible grasp on Hux and turned his back on him, making his way to the battle. Hux held his throat in pain, gasping for breath. He glared daggers at Kylo’s retreating figure.

This meant war.

………

Kylo Ren sat alone in his quarters, pouring over file after file of something or other that Snoke had supplied him with for some kind of test. He frowned at the papers from behind his helmet, exercising great self restraint at not having thrown them across the room or set them on fire already. He was just starting on the next page when his door hissed open. His slouched posture straightened immediately out of instinct and he glanced over with baited breath, waiting for whomever had entered to step into the main room.

When no one emerged from the small hallway Kylo rose from his chair and approached the door impatiently. He held back a shout when he was grabbed from behind and thrown backwards. His back barely hit the ground as he rolled back up to his feet dexterously, summoning his lightsabre and facing his attacker. He was perplexed when he saw no one but quickly recovered from his surprise when a hard kick to his elbow sent his lightsabre flying.

He cursed under his breath as he was wrestled into a headlock and thrown to the ground once again, this time landing on his stomach. His assailant moved quickly, sitting on top of him and straddling his hips. Kylo began to struggle away from him but was subdued completely when his wrists were grabbed and yanked together behind his back.

“That was surprisingly easy. Are you certain you're as powerful as you seem to think?” asked a familiar voice. Kylo exhaled in frustration and embarrassment.

“General Hux. Get off of me.”

“Actually I've become quite comfortable here. You're surprisingly quite bony but it's relatively easy to get used to.”

Kylo struggled and writhed underneath Hux, bucking wildly in his attempts to throw him off. Hux’s hands tightened on his wrists almost painfully and a sound escaped Ren's throat that didn't sound quite right to his ears. Hux smirked and took both wrists in one surprisingly strong hand, his other hand slowly trailing down Kylo’s back. Kylo was still as a stone, his face flushed under his helmet and his dark eyes wide.

“Enjoying this, Ren? How scandalous. Whatever shall we tell Snoke.”

Kylo growled and resumed his struggling, only managing to turn himself over onto his back. Hux fumbled only for a moment before he had the other man's wrists trapped over his head with one hand, the other resting on his broad chest.

“Isn't this just so befitting? I have you, you who breaks anything and everything in a wild fit of temper when something doesn't go your way, you who demands attention and dominance, you who thinks he's so above everyone else. I have you trapped beneath me, at my mercy.”

Kylo glowered. He knew if he tried he could easily subdue Hux, but he was frozen in place, limbs nearly useless as his mind tried to comprehend the situation.

Hux reached up with his free hand, running his fingers over the engravings on Kylo’s helmet. He smirked and pulled back, removing his blaster from its holster. Kylo stiffened considerably, his mind racing. Was Hux here to kill him? He'd heard rumours of the man assassinating his predecessors but he'd never thought he'd ever be a target what with the protection that came with being Snoke’s favourite and most promising Apprentice.

Hux chuckled and set aside the blaster, seeming to know exactly what Ren had been thinking. He moved on to completely remove his belt, unbuttoning his trousers as he did so. Kylo watched in utter confusion, shielded black eyes wide as saucers.

“What are you doing,” he demanded harshly through the voice modulator. Hux smirked and reached up to caress his hip, dragging his hand up to unfasten Kylo's own trousers. Kylo’s struggle renewed as he began to panic.

“How dare you? Stop this!” he demanded indignantly, managing to free one hand. He swung at Hux in his panic, landing a rather hard slap before he was pinned once again, now on his back. How did this man manage to make him so helpless; this man who was not even half as powerful as himself but who pinned him repeatedly and reduced him to a powerless mess.

“I'm going to take you apart, Ren. I'm going to utterly ruin you, and then I'm going to leave you,” Hux growled before tearing his belt off. Kylo bit his tongue to keep from making any sounds he would regret as Hux pulled back to unbutton his uniform jacket and set it aside. He twisted away from Hux’s hand as it began to trail up his chest, pulling his tunic up along with it. He managed to remove the tunic and shirt beneath it rather easily, once again holding Kylo’s wrists down.

Hux looked about briefly before grabbing his discarded belt and using that to efficiently bind the Knight’s hands. Kylo tested his restraints and cursed internally when he found them to be unrelenting. Hux grinned and ran his hands up and down Kylo’s waist, his fingers digging in when they reach his just barely visible ribs. Kylo let out an involuntary groan and immediately bit down on his lips, mortified. Hux grinned and moved up the slightly pale body, hands reaching out to rest on either side of his helmet.

Before Kylo can react, his helmet is removed, baring his flushed face. His pupils are blown wide and his lips are swollen from his biting. Hux leans in and presses his own lips against Kylo’s, kissing precisely and aggressively. Kylo lets out a muffled moan against Hux’s surprisingly soft lips and Hux places his hands on either side of Kylo’s neck.

Kylo broke the kiss for air, his eyes closed and his brows furrowed in tangible arousal. Hux smiled like a snake and ground his hips down onto Kylo’s, revelling in the broken sound that came from the man beneath him.

“I'll kill you for this, Hux,” Kylo stated, his hips jutting up to meet the general’s.

“I'd like to see you try,” Hux replied, mimicking him from their conversation so long ago. Kylo hooked his bound hands around Hux’s neck and pulled him down forcefully, smashing their lips together.

He bit and tore at the other man's lips as if to assert dominance. Hux hurried to remove his cock from his uniform trousers, pulling away from Kylo’s lips. He reached with one hand to grip long black locks, sliding his body upward so he was essentially seated on the knight’s chest. Black eyes locked first onto his cock then his face; a warning. Hux smirked.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded, his voice hoarse and gravelly. Kylo hesitated only for a moment before his mouth fell slowly open.

Hux eased closer, rubbing the head of his cock against Kylo’s plump lips before pushing into his mouth. Hux moaned deeply when Kylo sucked on his head, softly at first as if unsure. He slowly became more confident, swirling his tongue in his mouth and licking up and down the sides. Hux swallowed down a lump of slight fear when teeth brushed along the underside of his cock but no bite came after.

Kylo Ren sucked him until he was struggling not to fuck into his mouth. When he felt his completion edging closer he pulled out of Kylo’s mouth and stroked once, twice. He came hard, painting white streaks across Kylo’s face and chest.

When he had finally come down from his post coital high, he stood and gathered his things, dressing quickly and efficiently. Kylo stared up at him from his sprawl on the floor questioningly. Hux grinned and leaned down when he was finished dressing, kissing Kylo once more before turning and exiting his quarters, leaving him hard, tied up, and covered in his seed.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're happy Alice. You bastard! My poor asexual brain.
> 
> (Don't thank me for the porny bits. I wrote everything up to the porn. I only corrected and added a bit more eloquence to the porn. I'll add a link to Alice when she actually gets an account.)
> 
> Edit:
> 
> Hello all! This story was recently updated for Armie-geddon! Please enjoy and leave your comments and kudos!
> 
> One kudos= One prayer for poor Armitage
> 
> ~-TellyAl
> 
> Originally posted 27 of December, 2015


	2. Armie-geddon

This work is the first of our stories to be updated to be more canon compliant. 

If you haven't heard, our beloved General Ginger now has a backstory and a first name; Armitage. 

We here at TellyAl totally support bastard, daddy issues, Armitage Hux, so we're going through all of our TFA material to edit the contents to include poor Armie and we've titled it Armie-geddon!

So enjoy this time, dear lovely readers, for this is the golden age of TellyAl Kylux stories!

As always, we remain ever your humble servants of sin. 

~Telly

-Al

=Hela


End file.
